Battle Royale: Friendship Program
by Arby Works
Summary: 42 students. Three days. One way out. Some indulge. Some try to escape. The carnage itself begs the question: Could you kill your best friend?
1. Prologue 1: The BR Act

_At the dawn of the century, the nation collapsed._

_Exiting the great war of Equestria brought relief, but it instilled a fear amongst the youth. Many rebelled against the government for the lies. For the deaths. For the hope of a fair government. 800,000 students boycotted schools, ignored the rules, did their own thing. Running amock the streets of Equestria's nations, the youths themselves forced the adults into a paranoia. Years later, the terror remains only in adults._

_Many quit their jobs due to this paranoia. The fear that the youth will strike in various ways, either by vandalism, disturbing the peace, ignoring the rules of society. Some fear murder. The youth of the nation was out of control and the adults, fearing the youth, approved of multiple laws._

_One banned the ability to linger in one area more than an hour. No big deal, us youths never stayed in one place. Another law banned the ability to speak freely. This one went down with loads of controversy, but nopony... or dragon, dared to say otherwise to the Equestrian Government. One that really pissed us off... well, if ya wanted to rock out, better grow eyes in the back of your head, if you know what I mean. After these failed to control the youth, the adults grew tired. Having enough of this fear of the youth, they passed one final law._

_It is a law permitting population control of the most extreme kind. The law that prevents the youth from getting out of control. A law that reignites the fear in the youth. Fear of the adults. Fear of what will happen for disobeying the laws. They called it the Millenium Educational Reform Act._

_Also known as the Battle Royale act._

**11 YEARS AGO...**

"'Winner of Battle Royale #1329: Girl #16, Moondancer.'" was the newspaper's headline. Looking up to the caretaker who just walked in with wonder in my eyes, I asked a question.

"Miss Cheerilee, what is 'Battle Royale'? And why is the girl in this photo smiling? Did she win a prize?" I asked as my friends in the room all thought the same question.

The purple mare stopped as I asked this and stared at me with sadness in her face, although I didn't know why. She looked almost like she was about to burst into tears. I don't know why she was sad, but later in life, I had discovered.

"She is smiling, but she is not happy. She had won a terrible lottery." Miss Cheerilee told us.

We all stared back wondering the same thing; how could somepony smile without being happy? I immediately wanted an answer.

"What do yo-" I said only to have the caretaker's hoof placed over my mouth preventing me from asking.

The other kids looked and said nothing, wondering if they would get into trouble for insisting on an answer. Miss Cheerilee removed her hoof from my mouth and I didn't continue my question and then, Miss Cheerilee cried. Her face only displayed great sorrow then and I still didn't know until later.

"Let's hope you never find out, Spike."

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

One day, we all decided to just skip class. Just for the heck of it. Not like the teacher really cared. She only had the job of teaching us. The only one who actually went to class that day, late or not, was that egghead, Twilight Sparkle. She had hatched me as an egg and due to my maturity rate, I wound up taking most of my classes together with her and others her age. It was for some Carnival Game that nopony was really supposed to win, but she did and here I am. I do know her, and we say "hi"... nothing more than classmates.

When she arrived, she discovered the teacher sitting on her desk, staring at the nice little note we left on the chalkboard;

"**TAKING THE DAY OFF 'CAUSE WE WANT TO – CLASS B**"

"I'm sorry, I..." Twilight spoke out when she first walked in to the classroom, stopping only when she discovered it empty. She wracked her brain for an answer that was obvious but not the one she wanted. The teacher turned her head, her flowing mane seemingly drooping somehow regardless of it's oddly magical nature.

"I'm sorry, I'm late and..." Twilight began to say. "... and I don't know what's going on...?" she only watched as the teacher stood up slowly and magically lifted the eraser and wiped our message clean off of the chalkboard.

"No class today, my faithful student." the mare said as she smiled at Twilight with sadness in her eyes too.

Twilight trotted back to her locker, sad that her joyous day of learnign had been ruined by her ignorant classmates. After she finished up putting her books back, she closed the locker and sighed before the teacher walked out of the classroom. One that was the eye of most people's envy for her looks but also the most strict teacher known.

Miss Celestia, but we often used her full name of "Princess Celestia". Not Twilight though. She has some sort of special connection with Miss Celestia so she always called her "Princess" or "Celestia"; real teachers pet. Often doing extra credit work for the teacher such as reports on the magic of friendship or witchcraft or some bullshit like that... but I didn't judge her. Maybe Twilight enjoyed this. Maybe she would have her future ensured. After all, Miss Celestia is a respected, well known teacher. Maybe Twilight would go on to cure all diseases, or discover a way to colonize the moon. Who knows? I always thought that Twilight was an egghead and at this rate, that may never change, but I'll be damned if I didn't admit she is cute.

Then it happened. As Celestia passed the bathrooms, somepony shot out of the boys bathroom and blade in mouth, stabbed Miss Celestia directly in the centre of her sun cutie mark. She let out a yelp and fell to the floor and the attacker turned immediately and ran the opposite way down the hall, running directly into Twilight and the blade fell out of his mouth. He stumbled to the floor along with Twilight. Twilight, in a panic, picked up the blade used to stab their teacher and stood up, quickly levitating the blade into her saddlebags and stood next to her locker, watching as Miss Celestia stumbled to her feet. Down the hall, the student who assaulted Miss Celestia, who I later learned to be my best friend, Pipsqueak, ran into several girls and stopped to see what Miss Celestia did. She only looked at her wound and stumbled over to a sink to wash her hooves from the blood that flowed out of her knife wound. As she did, she looked over at Twilight, both meeting each other's gaze. Many students speculated what this meant. A wordless declaration of hatred was the most popular theory but we disregarded most of them.

After that, Miss Celestia resigned from school and we got stuck with this real ditz of a pony. Popular with the fillies, hated by the boys; he was a real jerkass. Prissy mane, always wore some stupid vest thing and had a rose on his pony at all times. Some nephew of Miss Celestia known as "Prince Blueblood". He taught us nothing and we still passed his "class" with ease. Eventually, our compulsory education was coming to an end and quite frankly, we were glad to be rid of the ass.

**NOW...**

We're taking a field trip to Manehatten for our graduation trip. I personally have been very excited for this trip for a long time, so naturally... I sat in my train booth keeping to myself. What the hell, excitement? Now I just feel odd. Almost like I'm going to regret this trip. Not often I get that feeling, but I often don't listen to my gut for the sake of not pissing off the Government more than they are 24/7. So instead, I just sat next to my pal, Pipsqueak as he rambled on. His accent is hilarious so that's the only reason I'm listening at the moment, but I am catching now and then "Twilight" and "got me back to school" or something. I'm nodding and laughing. I'm not a terrible friend, but it's just so hard to not giggle it.

"Hey Twilight, lets go!" a pink mare named Pinkamina, better known as Pinkie, said, nudging Twilight as both ponies sat at the back of the train car.

Twilight looked over at Pinkie with wide eyes. "Are you insane? No! I can't do that it's..." Twilight hid her face behind her hooves, a small bag of sweets in her hand.

"C'mon, I didn't teach you how to make sweets just so you can hide them from your special pony..." Pinkie Pie nudged Twilight's shoulder.

"But, I..." Twilight couldn't finish as Pinkie snatched the bag in her mouth and cantered through the train car towards where Spike and Pipsqueak sat.

Twilight is chasing the pink mare full swing with a blush creeping across her lavender face, almost panicking at Pinkie's choice. All around, chatter goes about as the entire class excitedly conversed about what they will do on the trip, how much fun it will be, Pipsqueak went on about how happy he is, and Pinkie and Twilight are the only ones not indulging in excited chatter. Pinkie zipped by the ponies as she dashes into the next train car with Twilight dead on her tail. She practically stops dead in her tracks, Twilight slamming into her from behind as if Pinkie were a brick wall.

"Hi, boys! Twilight made this for you, Spike-wikey and Pippysqueaky!" Pinkie said, tossing the bag of sweets onto my lap lap.

Twilight recollects herself before actually realizing she is in it. Stepping forward as Pinkie's stepping aside, she walks up as both Pipsqueak and I looked at the lavender mare.

"Um, yes, I did... but Pinkie told me what to do! I can't cook at all!" Twilight covered her face as she kicked the floor.

I couldn't stop the smile from appearing on my face. Twilight never was good at social-related ventures and surely, handing out cookies to ponies... and a dragon she barely knows couldn't help. Well, I guess she knows me but...

"For real! Thanks!" Pipsqueak exclaimed as he snatched the bag up and opened it, gobbling down a cookie.

Pinkie Pie giggled as they sat in the booth opposite to us. In front of us on the other bench in the booth is basketball champ Scootaloo; widely known for being a legendary badass. Next to Scootaloo sits colt-killer Sweetie Belle; widely known for her good looks and amazing voice... and finally, one-of-the-colts, Applebloom; widely known for... having an "applebooty". All the colts gave her this name but we all knew the price for saying this to Applebloom herself... well, we guessed. The consensus was this: violent death. Why am I mentioning this? Well, those three fillies snickered at the display going on, Scootaloo pinning straight for the "Twilight loves Pipsqueak" phrase. Sweetie Belle opted more for the "watch and laugh at the outcome" while Applebloom only continued trying to stop from bursting out into laughter.

"Alrighty my little Spikey, it's time for a pho~oto~o!" Pinkie said, pulling a camera seemingly out of a void in existence. "Twilight, hustle together with Spikey and Pippy!" she positioned the camera, also on a tripod pulled from nothing.

Twilight had no time to respond as Pinkie lifted Twilight up and practically sat her down on my lap. Twilight only giggled before staring at the camera. The three fillies, often dubbed different names such as the "Power Trio", "Powerpuff Ponies", and most popular, "Cutie Mark Crusaders" due to their lacks of a Cutie Mark, only watched to see the reaction on our faces. I looked at the camera and smiled while Pipsqueak stood up on the bench and laid against the back of the seat and atop my shoulders. I smiled at the antics.

"Say 'chimmy-chonga'!" Pinkie said.

"Chimmy chon... ga..." we all said, realizing we had no idea what a "chimmy conga" is. We all let out a giggle and laughed, smiling as the camera flashed and took the photo.

"Wait one second for it to develop! It'll be gold!" Pinkie said, rubbing her hooves in anticipation.

Twilight looked over nervously at me, blushing at our close contact. I can only smile back, unsure of what to say. This is an awkward situation, one could say. Pipsqueak sat back down and reached into the bag of cookies once more, stopping. He looked over at me the same instant I looked at him.

"Here, you have one, mate!" he held the bag out to me.

I smiled, but shook my head. "No thank you, go ahead." I replied.

Sweetie Belle gasped. "Spike, don't you think it's rude to refuse a gift generously not just given, but **made** for you?" Sweetie Belle scolded me as I put on a sheepish grin.

"Yah can' jus' refuse a gift like that, Spike. Never look a gift horse in th' mouth, 'n all that jazz." Applebloom nudged me under the table with a back hoof.

Scootaloo only gave me a hard kick to my shin, laughing as she did so. I instinctively reached down to rub my shin, only to meet the table top with my face. Now in twice the pain, I let out a laugh at my misfortune while the CMC's, Pipsqueak, Twilight and Pinkie all did too. I snorted, unable to control the giddy feeling radiating through my body.

"No, it's... hah, not that guys. I'm just not hungry." I said, calming down.

"Spoilspo~ort!" Scootaloo chortled as she folded her arms and kicked her hind legs onto the table.

We all laughed and finally, we could hear the sound of the camera printing out a photo. Pinkie almost tore it in half in anticipation as it came out.

"It's do~one!" Pinkie shouted, practically shoving the photo down our throats.

We took a look at it Pipsqueak let out a gasp while Twilight and I snorted, holding back a fit of giggles.

"Augh! I'm hardly in it, mates!" Pipsqueak said with forced anger in his voice, his laughter breaking through.

Another fit of laughter errupted from the seven of us which continued for the next few minutes. After we managed to calm down, I slid over on the bench allowing Twilight to sit on it properly. She has her forehooves on the table, poking them together as she continues to refuse eye contact with others. Pipsqueak leaned forward and looked at Twilight.

"Thanks for getting me to come back to school, Twilight." he said with a smile that could rival one of Pinkie Pie's smiles.

Twilight smiled back. "It's no problem. I'm sure you had your reasons for not going, though." Twilight replied. "I just want my fellow classmates to enjoy learning like I do." she replied, trying to hide embarassment.

"I bet, I mean, who else just enjoys learning that five times five equals twenty?" Scootaloo said sarcastically.

Applebloom nudged Scootaloo's shoulder. "Five time's five equals twenty five, Scooters. Maybe y'all shoul' try learnin'." Scootaloo's face proceeded to grow bright red with more embarassment than Twilight has right now.

"Hahaha!"

I shot up in my seat, looking around. It's currently very dark inside the train car we're in. Looking out the window, the moon is high in the sky. My head is rather dazed... Looking around the train car, I see my fellow classmates are all asleep. Pipsqueak, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Pinkie Pie, Twilight... wait, we fell asleep? When...? I don't even remember. What is going on? I smell something weird in the air and I feel... very light headed. I stumbled over Twilight's sleeping body, too dizzy to care. It's rude, but I can't help it. I set my feet down on the ground and adjusted what I'm wearing; my school uniform with a red and black design. I stumbled around the train car, heading to the front. I looked at the door, dreading the very thought of just touching it, let alone opening it. Gulping down my fear, I gently touch the door handle and slide it open as fast as possible, looking to see a car full of... Royal Guards? Why? I didn't even know Royal Guards supervised class trips. I don't even think I've seen these many Royal Guards over the course of a month, and here are about 30 just sitting around and on their faces... are those gas masks? Why?

One looks in my direction to investigate the opened door. Unable to notice, I attempt to not fall down to the ground. My eyes are begging me to close and my mouth desperately wants to just open up, unable to keep itself closed. My entire body feels numb, it feels light, almost like I'm not in my own body. Hearing several hoofsteps, I'm now drawn to the guard who spotted me, mennacingly trotting towards me at a murderously slow pace. The anticipation almost snaps me out of my haze, but no luck. The most it does is make me stumble backwards like a drunken fool. After a few steps, I finally trip on the friction of the ground unable to keep sliding backwards. I fall back down on the ground, slightly more awake from the impact. I look down at my feet, letting a slight groan... or what I think is a groan, out of my mouth and notice a pair of shiny horseshoes standing directly in front of me. I look up the legs, passed the golden armour, and to the face of the stallion guard in front of me. We meet eyes, and then nothing. We stared at each other for an eternity, each of us refusing to move as if time itself has stopped.

Almost too fast, he raises a hoof, my brain unable to process from the haze swirling around up top and the shiny, golden hoof slammed down, hitting me square on the forehead sending the first reminder that yes, I am not in a dream, and yes, I can feel pain. I fall backwards, my consciousness slipping from me as the entire world went dark.

Was going on this trip a bad idea? I don't know, but one thing's for sure; when I wake up, I will know... and I will not like the answer.

_** Notes:** Please PM/comment on who you think should be who based on the original novel, Battle Royale if you have read it or hell, even seen the movie or read the manga. This is a mixture of the movie, book, and manga's plots as you can tell by the intro of both the movie and book being used._

_ I've actually had three ideas; making the entire class full of fillies and colts from the show,my current idea where Spike and Twilight take Shuuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa's place in Battle Royale, or one where I bump the Mane 6 into the Lighthouse Girls and using original characters instead of Shuya and Noriko._

_ My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro including the My Little Pony logo. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Lauren Faust and the HUB American TV Network, including the HUB logo and the My Little Pony logo._

_ Battle Royale the novel is owned by the writer Koushun Takami/Battle Royale the movie is owned by Kinji Fukasaku and Toei/Battle Royale the manga is owned by the writer Koushun Takami, the artist Masayuki Taguchi, and the publishers, Akita shoten (JPN) and Tokyopop (USA, CDN, UK)._

_ Please support the official releases._


	2. Prologue 2: The Rules

_Hnn... whazzat? I can... can't... can' fuggin'... brain... hurt... Hit brain with... with hammer..._

I blinked several times as I slowly woke up. I am sitting on a chair, head leaning against a desk. _Wood...?_ Tilting my head, groaning as the sensations felt almost painful to me. _We're in a classroom or... somethin'... got an 'ABC's' poster on the... wall... brain... hurt..._

I let out a more audible groan before sitting up, stretching my arms upwards. I look around, seeing my classmates spread about. Some are on chairs, heads on desks too. Some are sprawled about the ground... I crane my neck in a faux attempt at stretching, only to feel a cold, hard object jab me in the neck. He brought his claws up and felt his neck.

_Is there... a collar on me? What the hell? I thought... we were going to... huh?_ I looked around, seeing my friend, Pipsqueak, lying next to the CMC's and Twilight.

I groaned as he turned his body, ever so slowly pushing himself out of his chair and to his feet. Still groggy, My legs buckled as I fell to the ground. I didn't even yelp at the small discomfort in my body, oddly enough, as I started to drag myself across the floor. I start crawling until I'm above Pipsqueak. Looking down...

_Sunnuva... tagged Pip too?_ I look up at my other friends, wondering what in God's name is going on. My other friends have collars on their necks too. I look around the classroom, seeing everypony else has one also. Pinkie Pie, Bonbon, Derpy, Trixie...

_What is... going on? Brain hurt..._ I rub my head, attempting to fight off the pain. This almost feels like a hangover, which thank God I didn't actually drink. I hear a few more groans from my classmates before I turn around, eyes full of worry. I place my hands onto Pip's shoulder.

"Pip, wake up. Wake up, we're in some weird place," I say with no attempt at hiding my worry.

Pip groans, rolling over to his other side. "Hrk... I wanna... ride the pony..." he mumbles in his delirious state.

I withhold a slap, regardless of the strong urge, and shake him a few more times before he finally lets out a groggy groan, stretching out. Satisfied, I crawl over him, more awake than before and begin doing the same to Twilight.

The rest of the class is getting up now, stumbling awake in the same fashion I did. Some ponies and their behaviours at the moment would be hilarious, but I have no idea what's happening so I abandon the thought of laughing.

"Twilight, wake up. Get up, c'mon," I say as I look around the room before, like the rest of the class, I lock my eyes on one pony in the corner. Only now do I realize that the light in the room is coming from the moon outside.

The moonlight shines on this mare; a brilliant glow of blue revealing that this mare has a dark blue coat. Upon her flank is a Cutie Mark depicting the moon itself with several spots. Her front and face are shadowed as a silhouette but those eyes shine through the dark almost like a flashlight. Her size seems much larger then the average pony, but I can't tell due to the lighting. Her mane and tail is an odd, maybe unnatural flowing blue mane acting almost like a restricted cloud of gas. To top it off, her mane seems to have... stars inside. Truly an element of the night... but who is she?

A few shuffles are heard and everypony's gaze shifts to the other corner adjacent to the one the mysterious lunar mare sits to look at yet another mysterious mare. This one is much different then the last...

Her mane is flowing like the other but upon her head is a long, sharp unicorn horn only visible due to a dim, red light on the ceiling. Her face bears something akin to an armour; her body is similar. Her wing span is wide and her figure, more visible than the other, is a tall, tall, **tall** but slender build almost like a supermodel. Her back is turned to us but from my angle, it's visible to see those steely, narrowed eyes. I wondered who is more dangerous...

Outside, we hear hoof steps in a very loud, echoed nature and almost sounds like an army. There was guards on the train, so what...? The doors swing open on the far side of the room nearest the right side of the chalkboard; the very chalkboard we didn't take notice of until now. We are confirmed to be in a classroom.

Several Royal Guards march into the room, kicking a fallen stool over and startling a few other students. All have a massive, muscular and intimidating build akin to the one who knocked me out last night. They do not lose their demonic, stoic faces and march over to the far wall in pairs. One pair begins to walk along the wall, passed the students who slide out of the way as they occupy the centre of the room. The same repeats to the wall with the door, effectively keeping us students surrounded. Several more stand at the front, one pair trots in wheeling a monitor atop a stand. Then the next pony to walk in boggles everypony's mind.

The lights come on, reminding us that we sat in mere darkness moments ago; a fact we ignored as per our confused, groggy mind at the moment. A tall, slender mare with a white coat and a flowing mane with sunset-colours, similar to the two mysterious mares, walks in. Her stride is majestic, one that is demanding the utmost respect from all those who look at her. On her flank is a sun Cutie Mark and visibly in the centre, a scar from an old knife wound.

"Miss Celestia?" Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier, comments.

"Huh? Princess?" Lyra asks in confusion.

"What is she doing here? What is going on?" I finally comment.

Celestia seems to ignore our questions, walking behind the front desk. She stops and turns to face the class. A smile forms on her face, one of utmost kindness, but we thought differently...

"Sit down," she says in a kind, betraying tone of voice.

"SIT DOWN NOW!" one of the Royal Guards shouts as he steps forward.

Those who are standing right now say nothing and merely find a spot to sit, be it on a desk, a stool, or the ground itself. Looking down... _The ground is covered in, like, plastic or something..._ I thought, resisting the urge to rip the loose plastic.

Upon sitting down and silence overtaking the classroom, Celestia keeps her stare along with her oddly large smile.

"Hello again, Class B. I am your 7th Year School Teacher, Miss Princess Celestia. We are all well acquainted, so no need for introductions. Let's be friends again, my little ponies," she says, her eyes closing adding an odd vibe to her sentence.

"Teacher, where the hell are we?" one of my non-pony classmates, the griffon named Gilda, asks in obvious annoyance.

"Why are there Royal Guards here?" the class musician, Octavia, asks with a tone of worry.

"What are these... things on our necks? They are so stuffy and bland," the class fashionista, Rarity, asks with a formal accent.

_All of those are legit questions, but... what is the answer? Will we get one?_ I think, some sweat dripping down my face. Celestia only smiles back, creating an unnerving tension in the silence.

"Please withhold questions until the lesson is over, class. I apologize for the inconvenience," she replies only to be met with silence. In the corner of her eye, she spots one of her former students, Diamond Tiara, leaning back to whisper at her other friend, Silver Spoon. Celestia's smile inverts itself for a split second and her horn lights up, again only for a split second. A small piece of chalk flies off of the board and whacks Diamond Tiara in the forehead. "No whispering, Miss Tiara!" Celestia declares in a louder than normal voice.

Diamond Tiara rubs her forehead, a scowl breaking out across her face. "Hey, what's the big idea? Teacher's can't lay a hoof on students!" she retorts, giving Celestia her best angry face she could muster given the situation.

Celestia only smiles back once more and replies in a happy tone, "I never touched you, it was the chalk deary. Now, when somepony is talking, you face the front and shut up until they are done."

The class can already tell that Celestia wasn't here to teach us math or physics. Something is wrong. Something is very wrong. Diamond Tiara seems to take note of this, gulping and no longer talking.

"Goodie! Now, as one of you asked before, I shall explain why you're here," she says, turning around and her horn activating once more.

Another piece of chalk lifted up and began to write on the board. The character's she's putting up spell out "MILLENIUM EDUCATIONAL REFORM ACT." We stare, not understanding if we're supposed to understand what was written. I'm only able to fidget, twiddling my thumbs in anticipation.

"Do any of you little fillies and gentlecolts know what this law is?" she asks, another bright smile breaking out.

None of us share the enthusiasm, only dreading the definite answer we are about to get. Silence once again reclaims possession of the room, nopony willing to speak up. Celestia lets out a little giggle and with it, removes any sense of anxiety replaced with only fear of the answer. I hadn't realized it but I've been holding my breath for a while. . .

"I am so glad you children are taking to the 'No Speech is a Good Speech' act, but you are free to talk," she says, pausing for a reply. Her smile shrinks after a few seconds pass. "What, none of you know what this law is?" We all shake our heads, some slowly, some vigorously. Celestia sighs, shaking her head in denial. "Tsk tsk tsk, my little ponies... that is no good. This is one that should have had your attention for a while now."

Off to the side, I spot my friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Twilight and even Pinkie Pie sitting completely still, but it's audible that somepony in the class is shuddering violently in fear. Celestia's smile reclaims it's former glory and she places the chalk back down on the rung, walks around the desk and sits on the edge.

"As of right now, you, my students, are going to partake in what some could call a game. A few of you may 'get off on it' so to speak, while others may 'revel in the madness'. Needless to say, you shall be pitted against each other in a gruelling test of utmost survival." Celestia says, the situation dawning on a few of us.

"Oh god no..."

"A survival game that will test your very mind to it's limits."

"This can't be...!"

"One that will decide who amongst you is worth playing the game of life."

"This..."

"Your lesson, my students..." Celestia pauses, her smile as wide as it could go, her eyes closed in a very intimidating fashion.

The Royal Guards all remain their stoic expressions, Celestia remains in her smiling visage, while us students of the classroom... it dawned on us all. We know what we're in. We know what this is, why we are here.

"Do unto others. Kill or be killed, my little warrior ponies. 'thou shall lead thy destiny', Starswirl said once upon a time. Battle Royale; the ultimate Friendship Survival Program!" she exclaims, clopping her hooves together in utter joy.

_Oh fuck._ is all that comes to my mind. Looking around, it is plastered on all of our faces in various forms. Class President Caramel has tears in his eyes, trying not to buckle under the pressure. Trixie "Hardcore" Lulamoon has an odd look of confusion in her eyes as if contemplating. The two mysterious mares both bore the same, stoic face with one difference; the one in armour has a large smirk and the other has a small frown. My other pal, Big Macintosh, is trembling.

"Your parents have been notified, so go nuts of your own accord, my little warrior ponies. Feel free to ask questions now before we go into details," Celestia says as she opens her eyes to stare at her subjects.

Silence overtook the room. Silence short lived as Pipsqueak stood up. He raises a hoof. Celestia looks over and her smile fades instantly. This almost causes Pipsqueak to retreat back down but...

"Uh, Miss Celestia, you do remember I have no parents, right...?" he asks nervously.

Celestia makes no reply, instead staring at Pipsqueak with zero blinking involved. Pipsqueak sits back down on the chair he was on and only waits. Celestia stands up and slowly trots over to Pipsqueak.

"Are you implying my memory is faltered, dear child...?" Pipsqueak gulps as she asks this. "One thing I do remember... jeez, my flank **really** hurt and after that, I told you not to bother going to school. You were no good, just like a typical washed up orphanage scrap," she says, circling the boy.

Everypony else had already shuffled away from Celestia and Pipsqueak in fear, opting to watch the two. I can only stare as the scene unravels, fearing for my buddy's life. I could feel my dragon flame agitating my innards; a nervous wreck, I am. Pipsqueak gulps, staring forward as he refuses to look Celestia in the eye. Celestia finally breaks her angered expression with a small smile.

"You're no good, but you thought you could just come and tag along for the class trip. Benefiting from the misfortune brought upon your own damn selves," she says, stopping in front of Pipsqueak.

Pipsqueak stares up at her finally, and sticks a tongue out in an open mock. Celestia instantly brings a hoof up and slaps Pipsqueak on the face, knocking him out of his chair. Her smile is still there and Pipsqueak lands, rubbing his cheek as he leans on the other arm to look back up.

"Because of little ponies, like Pipsqueak here, the higher ups got together and had to think radically. Conventional methods failed to control the out-of-control youth. Why make more laws banning stupid things? They finally decided..." she walks away from Pipsqueak back towards her desk. "that life is a game, something that the youth squander and throw away. Why not treat it like it is so? We'll let the children play the game of throwing away the lives of their friends while learning what it means to be truly desperate; to truly want to live a life... because the cost of raising one of you little rascals is approximately 100,000,000 Bits for the bare essentials throughout a life time... to throw that away..." she walks over, sitting down on her desk.

The other students, along with myself, are completely in shock. Our attempt at processing this entire instance is going to drive us insane before the carnage we know we will face. Celestia lets out a chuckle.

"It's foolis..." she stops, looking across the classroom.

Her eyes shoot wide open and I sit, shaking from the sheer anxiety that managed to creep it's way back up my spine. Celestia's face completely contorts into one of extreme rage, and that instant, my heart stops. I feel an insane pressure inside my chest that could kill. Celestia's horn lights up for an instant.

"TWIST! I SAID NO WHISPERING YOU INSOLENT WHELP!" Celestia screams out loud, the entire class including the aforementioned pony turning in shock.

I didn't mind anypony else, but just moments ago... the sugar-freak Pony, Twist, who's special talent is creating sweets, attempted to whisper. A whisper to one of her friends. Within seconds, so much can happen, and so much does. So much that I don't think I'll forget ever.

Celestia takes a dramatic step forward, crouching with her right forehoof yanked back with her left shoulder forward. She swings her right foreleg above her head and in a clean, sweeping motion, launches a small projectile out of her hands. It soars through the air, directly towards the shocked Twist. None of us are able to understand what is happening. None of us want to accept what is happening. What is happening in question, seems to have slowed time down. Everything is slow. My head is slow. Turning my head is slow. Everypony's startled yelps is slow...

... then it's like somepony injected me with an aphrodisiac. Time sped up. The projectile in question impacted Twist; a small knife easily penetrating the fur coat, the skin, and the thick skull of the pony directly impaling the shocked pony. Instantly, my classmate, one of my friend's friend, the friend who always enjoyed sharing sweets, the pony who, like all of us, is innocent, ceased to be. Her body fell back lifeless out of the small stool she sat on, landing on the lap of the pony she attempted to talk to. Her eyes rolled back in her head, blood gushing out onto the pony's lap.

Dead silence. None of us are able to process what just happened, while Celestia simply trots over, angrily stomping, but none of us can notice. I'm only staring, the pressure in my chest coming full throttle. I officially forgot how to breathe. My head is filling up with a nauseating feeling. Celestia begins to slowdown, casually trotting over to Twist's lifeless body. She crouches down, looking directly at Twist. The friend Twist attempted to talk to, Derpy Hooves, could only watch in horror like the rest of us, as Celestia has her face only inches away from Twist's, lifeless persona.

"I'm sorry, my little pony, it's illegal for me to kill, right?" she asks with sheer sarcasm before casually biting the handle of the knife with her teeth and slowly pulls it out of the lifeless filly's head with a barely audible sharp noise.

This is what sets us off. I'm not sure who made the first scream, but I joined immediately afterwards. I shot up from my seat and bolted to the door along with everypony else. I forgot about Pipsqueak, I forgot about Twilight, I forgot about the Cutie Mark Crusaders, about Twist, about the orphanage I live in, about my past sufferings. I only had the fear of death. I only had my own well being in mind, just like everypony else. I didn't want it, but we had no choice. We are going to die otherwise.

The first problem is the doors themselves in our mass panic. We all try to shove through two doors, blocked by large, Royal Guards. Instantly, shouts of "GET BACK" and "SIT DOWN" are heard, but none of us care. A few violent shoves later and the entire class realizes that we cannot escape. We're all pushed back and after that, several Unicorn Guards step forward, horns lighting up. None of us care in our panic and are oblivious to the small shards of... ice forming? No, too clear to be ice.

Hundreds of ice shards fly at us rapidly, mostly at the ground to make us clear the area. If I'm hit, though, I'm fairly certain my scales would protect me... unless... I scratch the thought and focus on shoving back. All students are screaming and shouting to rush backwards. Celestia stands int he centre of it all, smiling at the chaos forming around her.

"AUGH!"

I spin around after the familiar, ear piercing scream. I see Twilight Sparkle, falling to the ground with a small pool of blood already forming under her left foreleg. Pipsqueak is immediately at her side, examining her for injuries. I don't see it, but Celestia herself is staring at Twilight with major concern unlike the other students. Pipsqueak spots the wound caused by the shard of what appears out to be synthetic crystal and turns to face Celestia.

"YOU ROTTEN BITCH!" he shouts out before attempting to charge the tall mare only to be sidestepped.

He stumbles forward, almost smashing his face on the desk's edge only to feel a sharp pain in his rump. I turn around, trying to reorient myself only to see Celestia slashing Pipsqueak on his Cutie Mark, same as a few years ago. Pipsqueak lets out a shriek of pain himself, even after Celestia removes the blade. He pushes himself back, wincing and nearly collapsing with every single step he takes in an awkward limp. He looks up only to see a large, grey Royal Guard raise a hoof and swing it forward in a forced shove across the face, completely knocking Pipsqueak off his feet. If I didn't know any better, that punch was given a killing-intent behind it; Pipsqueak soared back and rolled.

Immediately, I run forward myself, having realized I am no longer surrounded and kneel down by Pipsqueak's side, holding him down as I saw him attempt to get up. My thoughts aren't even coherent, but rather fuelled by adrenaline and panic.

"STAY DOWN!" is all I can muster, and at a screaming tone too.

Several Royal Guards take an intimidating step forward, lowering their heads and horns beginning to glow. Celestia spits the blood-stained knife out onto her desk and wipes her muzzle of a small amount of blood.

"Enough, boys. I can take over from here," she says as she licks her lips clean of what little blood still on her muzzle before sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Silence overtakes the room with the exception of hoof steps, the Royal Guards moving back into place. When they step into place; the only sounds now are the few sobs escaping from the covered muzzles of a few ponies. I'm unable to make any movements, sounds, or thoughts at all other than one: _There is no escaping this nightmare, Spike._

_ You're in Battle Royale._

A giggle from the teacher pulls me out of the anti-reverie. I gulp, withholding a shudder at her ecstatic, giddy attitude.

"You know what they say, 'You have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet', ha," Celestia chortled nonchalantly.

The sobs stop, everybody in the classroom unable to so much as show their fear. _Great. Our teacher is a fucking loon,_ I think, grinding my teeth together. _Wait, our teacher... Mr. Blueblood... where is he?_ As if she read my mind, Celestia clears her throat.

"Oh, I bet some of you are wondering what happens to the adults who disagree with our method of reformation," Celestia says, clopping her hooves together.

Outside, the sound of squeaky wheels invades the silence, drilling itself into my mind like a punch to the face. We're all staring at the door, not of our own volition of course. We are, or most of us, unable to stare away merely because our minds want to understand the situation. We want to think that this is some rude, practical joke on the hands of the teachers. Maybe Twist was notified prior and asked to fake her death? No, that's stupid. Nobody could fake their own deaths.

The doors slide open and two guards step aside as four more enter, pushing a trolly holding a body bad. Celestia chuckles, rubbing her hooves together as she licks her lips at the sight of the body bag. The guards step out of the way to let the entire class see the body bag. Celestia's horn starts to glow and the zipper unzips. My mind is once again in slow-motion, refusing to just get it over with. Is it my mind disagreeing with me? No, it's... I'm just curious myself. I'm trying to adjust and understand the hot water I'm in.

Only to have my understanding shattered.

The prissy, sassy ass of a teacher, our replacement for Miss Celestia... my mind can't process it. I'm staring at him, right? Same stupid mane, same white coat, same stupid ass vest... except it's all coated in a red liquid. _Red... why am I not looking at his face?_ I force my shuddering body to listen to me, grabbing my chin and angling my head so I can view my teacher's face. Now I know why my understanding is shattered.

The "perfect" face of Mr. Blueblood was shattered. It looked like his fucking head exploded. He lays on his right side giving us a perfect view. The left side of his forehead is gone. A hole there with fractured parts of the skull held only by torn, bloody skin and muscle tissue. Part of his brain hung out and jiggles every time one of the guards makes a vibration. It jiggled, like jelly. His left eye dangles, constantly moving, the slick liquids coating it allowing it to move during the vibrations. His face itself bears an expression of pure horror, as if they explained thoroughly what they were going to do before actually doing it.

Nopony... no one deserves his fate. Even if we hated him. Hated the shit out of his personality, his looks, how he acted, nobody should have a death like that. To be in pure fear moments before death, to have your head bludgeoned, or... whatever the fuck happened... nobody deserves to die like that. Nobody deserves to die at all. Only now do I feel my heart beat. It's steady thumping reminds me that time hasn't stopped. The next thing to do so is a blood curdling scream.

"MR. BLUEBLOOD!" Twilight Sparkle screams in horror at the sight of the mutilated corpse of our teacher.

Sweetie Belle gags as if to throw up. Then I remember... _Ponies can't throw up. Their stomachs either hold it in or they explode... wait, what am I thinking? I need to... no... I..._ I feel my head go light, a familiar wooziness overtaking my mind. I almost fall out of my chair before I reorganize my thoughts and reorient myself with the surroundings.

"My, you still recognize your teacher after the makeover we've given him? You are a smart one, Twilight Sparkle," Celestia says, her smile not as sadistic as before.

Twilight stares at her former teacher, tears streaming down her face. She doesn't respond to Celestia, only shuddering violently. I'm surprised none of us have fainted yet from all the shock, but not surprised at the number of us who are shuddering violently or crying. _I... I'm not crying... and I'm not shuddering anymore... that's good... take a deep breath, Spike... you're in Battle Royale. You're in Battle Royale. You're in Battle Royale. You're in Battle Royale._ I repeat that phrase many times over in my head until Celestia begins to speak.

"This is a no good adult. You need to work hard to not become like him. My nephew refused to accept the fact that we selected his class, so we had to give him a permanent reformation"

"Now, as I was saying before I was so..." her face contorted from a smile into a furious scowl. She shudders violently for a second, holding back a growl before she shakes her head and lets out a long breath. "*GASP* RUDELY interrupted..." she regains her composure and faces her class with the familiar smile we now know so well. "The cost of raising one of you little monsters is ridiculous, so the big-wigs got together and formed this program. As for the rules pertaining to this program, we're going to be watching a little video, my little warriors," Celestia says as the guards bring the monitor from earlier forward.

Celestia fixes her sitting position so she is on the side of her desk. The monitor is angled on a position so she and the class can view it with ease. I sniff the air after detecting an odd scent and I realize the corpse of our former teacher is starting to get to me. Already I can smell the rotting flesh, as if they left him in the sun to cook. _... or maybe they literally cooked him..._ I shove the thought back before I raise my hand. I swear Celestia has telepathy, because as soon as I did, she turned her head and smiled.

"Ah, such good manners! Yes, Spike?" she says with a voice that screams hatred.

I gulp and bring my arm down, adjusting my sitting my position. "Um, Miss Celestia, I don't mean any... uh, bad intentions," I gulp, trying to find the words, "but I can't focus with the fowl scent of..." I pause, the rest of the class looking at me. _We are all thinking it, and I'm the one saying it. _"Our former teacher," I end my sentence with a audible voice crack.

Celestia chuckles. "Oh yes, how silly of me. Thank you for reminding me, Spike." She raises a hoof and the four guards who brought the trolly in zip up the body bag and quickly rush him out.

"Now, let us watch some television," Celestia says.

Her horn glows and then the TV burst to life. What really snaps me to focus on the TV is the cheery, happy music that starts up. An upbeat tune plays, and what appears to be a music video plays... it shows us images and clips from previous Battle Royale programs. The ones that got the highest ratings and it showed captions. It named clips and photos. A best of. It sickened me. "Doped Drag-on" was a program where some of the students brought in drugs and the program itself lasted for hours. "Great Gang Rape"... exactly what it says on the tin. "Rapid Royale" was the fastest Battle Royale, lasting two days and 18 hours. I don't know why I'm paying attention to this shit... maybe I'm just curious as to what other students succumbed to. Maybe I'm just wondering what could happen to me. That sickening feeling that someponies actually take pleasure in this just... ugh.

After what seemed like hours, the montage of clips ended. My body loosened up after growing tense, something I didn't even notice. On screen, I saw the oddest thing. Somepony or... something popped up on screen in a puff of smoke. His body was a mixture of various animals. I'd say he was a Chimera, but there is way too much on him. I think Mr. Blueblood talked about mixed animals... not "Dragon" but... "Draconequis" I think.

"_~KZZT~Greetings, little warriors! I am your lovely, ruler of all, Discord! I was once the program director of Battle Royale as well as the founder, but I found my services needed elsewhere as the leader of this fine nation._" the draconequis' image says

It clicked in my head. It all made sense now. _Discord is a twisted fuck. We all knew that, even if we never see him or even know his mannerisms... his laws are crazed and only makes sense that something like him would create this 'game'. But, if he coined this program... there is no more hoping. No more trying to delude myself with the smallest hope this is fake._ I bite my lip. The rest of my classmates are thinking things themselves but I pay no attention to the others. I even forget about Twist, and Pipsqueak, and Twilight Sparkle.

"_Now, I'd like to say, welcome Ponyville Elementary Class B! Welcome to Battle Royale! Please don't mind the fact that you and your friends are going to be murdering each other and focus on the good things in life. The winner is set for life. Money, health, education, you name it. Just as long as you don't slander the program, your lovely nation or the lovely ruler of the nation, moi, sir Kingly Tommy Singaling McJagger Discord Draconequis Banana Fanna the Third,_" the image of the "great leader" cackles.

_"Even with the good things now in your head, please stay focused for the rules,_" the image says before pausing.

He reaches his arm out and what absolutely freaks me and the class out, is his arm comes out of the screen and grabs a pencil on Celestia's desk and pulls his arm back, caressing her rump. The celestial mare giggles as the arm pulls itself back into the TV and Discord begins to eat the pencil as if it is a twizzler.

"_Now, the first rule, is don't try to escape. The water around this very location is full of Royal Guards on patrol boats all with orders to shoot-to-kill, but I don't think you little warriors want that,_" Discord laughs as he picks the eraser off the pencil and tosses it behind him, an audible and visible explosion occurring. "_As for you pegasi, any attempt to fly to the skies will be prevented as we have delicious Royal Guards on watch, also with orders to shoot-to-kill. I'm also sure that those who do play will love to make a little duck-hunt game out of you, heehee._"

"_Second rule applies to you unicorns. Any usage of magic is plausible to an extent. Only for lifting things but any attempts at teleportation, any of any sort, will result in death. How? Well, about those collars you're wearing..._" he chuckles.

Us students instinctively reach up and rub the metal collars as if they just clamped onto our necks now. Celestia herself is convulsing as if she were pleasuring herself. All of this seems to be attacking my mind relentlessly. I'm surprised that I can even think like a normal... no, not normal. None of us are normal. Not anymore.

"_Your collars are 100% water-proof, shock-proof and do not come off without our say so. Any attempt to remove them will end... explosively, hee,_" Discord pauses as he has a pleasurable shudder the same time Celestia does. "_Don't cause trouble during your stay here or we'll transmit a magical signal to your collar and pop goes the weasel!_"

Most of us students gasp or flinch as he says this. I don't falter, having adjusted to the sheer insanity raping the shit out of my mind. I'm sure somepony from this little mission briefing will leave here with a shattered mind. SOMEPONY has to. Somepony will break down. Who will it be? I don't know, so I stop trying to figure it out. Discord continues.

"_Speaking of here, you are located on Friendship Island, an island recently evacuated for the sake of the program. Oh, the looks on the faces of the ponies as they left... the looks of honour as they sacrificed their homes to the program... the sheer glee as they embraced the chaos fully rather than reject it like some of the parents of students. Oh, our dear Celestia found her way to deal with the heathens,_" Discord lets out a chuckle.

Celestia licks her lips. "Oh yes, I did, believe me when I say that dealing with several of the parents-in-denial posed some challenge. Some put up more of a fight, some talked a good fight, some merely flailed wildly... mmm, they were so delicious..." Celestia and Discord moan simultaneously, Discord's being more coarse.

Somepony else stood up and immediately, the entire class looked to see who did. It is the stuck-up snobby Class President, Hoity Toity. _No... sit the fuck down, Hoity. Don't..._ I think, praying to god that Hoity doesn't die. Even if he is a snooty ass crack, I believe I made it clear... nothing deserves to die.

"There has to be a mistake..." he sputters out, tears spilling out his shaded eyes.

Celestia and the image of Discord look over at Hoity Toity, both carry a look of annoyance. Hoity tries to speak only to sputter out random gibberish.

"My father... my father is... he works for the Government..." he sniffles out. Celestia now looks like she's ready to tear his head off. Discord is shaking his head. "He is... he's a worker of... he works in the film industry creating... films for the nation... this has to be a mistake. My father would never allow this..." he sputters out.

Celestia snickers while Discord sighs, a smile creeping on his face. Celestia stops snickering to face the stallion. "Dear Hoity, everypony works to earn their bread and butter. Every pony earns their share for what they work but when it all bubbles down to it, everypony is still just that... a pony. There are no high-end lovelies who garner special privileges, there are no poor cheap juvenile delinquents who are selected especially." She sighs, swooning as she talks. "I actually do wonder how the fans will like it to see a government official's son taken down by the common bastard's trash." She focuses her attention back onto Hoity. My mind is only processing the event with little care for it's own health. Hoity's face is struck with fear. "We are among equals here, Hoity Toity. Remember what we learned." Her expression changes to a scowl. "We have learned, have we, Mr. Toity?" Celestia asks.

Hoity's tears flow with no restraint now. The sniffles are more audible and Hoity struggles to stay standing. "I am... among equals... Miss Celestia..." he cries out before falling back on his rump.

Celestia and Discord both smile, the former licking her lips. "Good. I especially liked the 'Miss Celestia' part. I am glad we have learned," she says before facing the class as a whole.

"Before we continue, is there any more questions, class?" she asks.

I want to ask so many questions, but I don't think I can. My mind is struggling to stay focused to begin with, I'm surprised I can even think this to myself. I catch something in the corner of my eyes and immediately, I fear. I fear for my friend. Scootaloo raised her hoof.

"Yes, Scootaloo?" Celestia asks.

Scootaloo clears her throat. "Um, how were we chosen?" she asks.

"By impartial lottery and recommendation from yours truly," Celestia replies with no emotion.

"One more?" Scootaloo asks, unsure if she should continue.

Celestia thinks for a second before shrugging. "Sure."

"If I survive, can I go home?"

Everypony... everybody in the class faced the front after Scootaloo asked this.

Celestia chuckles. "Sure, but only if everypony else is dead."

All of our hope dies. Celestia almost allows us to bask in the silence, but cuts it short. "That's something else I should mention... you may hide if you wish," several classmates of mine perk up as she says this. "... but I suggest not." Just as soon as they got excited, they stopped. "Staying in one place more than 24 hours without moving the width of half a zone, and you will experience an exploding collar," she chuckles as several other classmates hold back groans. She looks back to the TV. "Please, continue, Lord Discord."

"_Thank you my dear._" the image of Discord distorts for a second and right after, he is holding a cotton candy swab. "_About the zones, the island is split up into multiple areas. You will each receive a bag containing a map, a compass, food and water as well as a weapon of random choice to eliminate any... physical advantages. They range from a Crystal Machine Gun to Q-Tips, so do your best to get a hold of the good ones. As for the zones, every six hours, we shall update you on various things. Danger Zones are one thing, and what entails a Danger Zone is the elimination of the ability to stay or enter one square on the map otherwise your collar shall explode, like good ol' fashioned chaos. The next, is the list of those who died. Four times a day so keep on your guard,_" Discord says.

None of us care anymore. We only listen to the explanation before us. I'm not trembling, struggling to process my thoughts... I'm calm. I've accepted this? Shit... that's not good. That's not good at all.

"We've only had to... 'persuade' two of your guardians to agree to the program, so don't worry if they hear your deaths. The caretaker of the Ponyville Orphanage, Miss Cheerilee and the father of our dear Applejack," Celestia says with glee in her voice.

Applejack, Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Pipsqueak and I all tense up. _What did she do to them...? _For the third time, Celestia replies to my thoughts.

"Dear Applejack's father had to be met with, sadly, the most extreme punishment. The little rascal saw fit to strike an official... so we struck back, and now we won't ever have to strike back again," Celestia giggles the end.

Applejack only lets tears escape, refusing to sniffle or scream. Applebloom curls up into a ball and begins to sob to herself. Big Macintosh takes a deep breath and exhales. I can't even begin to imagine the pain they're going through. Mr. Apple was a great guy... I can't be... _Wait... Miss Cheerilee..._

"As for Miss Cheerilee, she got away with..." she pauses, keeping me and Pipsqueak on edge. "Well, virgins are always the best."

My eyes shot open, my expression changing to one of sadness. I could almost feel my scales vibrating from the attempt to sob. Pipsqueak shot to his feet, his face with sheer anger.

"**YOU FUCKING LUNATIC MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL KILL YOU!**" Pipsqueak shouts out before bursting in a gallop towards Celestia.

Celestia does a double take in surprise at the outburst before sighing with a smile. Pipsqueak almost gets shot as a Guard steps forward but Celestia holds up a hoof. She pushes herself to her hooves and leans back onto her back legs, stomping her forehooves onto Pipsqueak's head. He hits the ground with a thud and a grunt. The Royal Guard now runs over and grabs Pipsqueak's mane extracting a gasp of pain before tossing him back next to me. Celestia looks over at the image of Discord. He nods his head and Celestia gives him a warm smile back. She faces Pipsqueak once more just as he stood back up, looking at Celestia with hate.

I watch the whole situation, wondering where my need to help my friend went. I just had it moments ago when Twilight got hurt, so now where is it? Shame, because now... he needs it the most. Celestia's horn glows and once again, time slows down. The collar on Pipsqueak's neck beeps and a red glow emanated from the front. He looks down as if he could see it. "Huh?"

A light flashes, a loud bang ruptures the room and reduces my hearing to a constant buzz. I close my eyes instinctively as they begin to hurt from the light. I can't hear the screams, the gasps, but... no, this can't be blood. I open my eyes, looking down at my uniform, my scales, I rub my face, I finally realize I can't see anything. The light has blinded me for the moment... but I know this. Almost instantly, the light fades and I can see again.

On my lap is an ear. On my neck is bits of a bloody mane. Looking to my right, I finally see what became of my best friend.

"No..." I say.

I can't stop it. The tears flow down my face now. I share the pain that the others do. Full force. Unlike Mr. Blueblood... Pipsqueak's head... had exploded. His head is gone. His neck is gone. His torso is in pieces, almost like a chunk of meat connected by strings. His body falls to the ground. The screams stop and the entire class is silent. My world... it's gone. I'm sure it's gone. My mind is gone. I'm the one who snaps this class. I'm the one who loses his mind before leaving. No. I don't. I'm fine. Right? No. I'm not fine. No. I am. No. No.

"No. No. No."

I look at Celestia, unsure of my own damn expression. I'm huffing and puffing as if I ran a marathon non-stop. Celestia looks at me and smiles her usual, 'warm' smile. I stand up and almost run, only to be tackled to the ground by three ponies. Big Macintosh, Scootaloo and Featherweight. I ignore their looks and grunt, only staring at Celestia with what I'm sure is a hating stare. I stop trying to break free, understanding I can only watch. I can't die like this. No. No no no.

"Such a shame. I liked him in a certain way," Celestia says.

My mouth is agape but I cannot reply. Big Macintosh yanks me up and sets me down on my chair and I just accept it.

I let my best friend die.

"Now that we've gotten the interruption out of the way, let us conclude this briefing," Celestia says, waltzing over to her desk where she then sits back on the edge.

"_Hmm yes quite, now then... let's wrap up. You will all be leaving according to your teams. You are split up among the 42... or 40 of you into two separate teams of 21 or... 20. You will each leave in intervals of 60 seconds after receiving a bag. You may bring your personal items that you have on the trip, but keep in mind that it is guaranteed that somepony will willingly play this game so you may not have much of a chance to use them. Ha!_" he chuckles again while Celestia withholds a devious giggle.

I'm not caring anymore. I stare at my own lap as if the ear of my best friend is still there. I only have the bits of cartilage and blood stuck to remind myself that he's gone. He's gone. I failed to save him. No. No. He's gone because I let him come on this trip. Yeah. He's dead because of me.

"_When I call your name, I want to hear a nice big "Here". Starting immediately, the team, sponsored by Ponyville Orphanage, #1: Caramel._" Discord says.

"HERE!" Caramel shrieks out before looking out nervously.

Not a sound. He holds back tears before he bends over and grabs his saddlebags, tossing them onto his back before taking off towards the door. The doors themselves open up and a Royal Guard wheels in a rack. Caramel slides to a stop and just as soon as he does, the Royal Guard levitates a bag off the rack with his magic and tosses it at Caramel. He ducks, and the bag lands securely on his back. He runs into the hallway and turns, only to face a row of Royal Guards.

The Royal Guard turns around and stares in the hallway. He violently shoves Caramel down the hallway to which he responds to by running off down the hallway and out of the school. He finishes by shouting,

"THE GAME BEGINS NOW!"


End file.
